


Can't Trust Myself

by lostatsea



Series: Shuffle Prompt [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, This is sad guys, i guess, i mean the relationship can be platonic or romantic??, real sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: Prompt: Turn your music on shuffle and write for five minutes about each song.Song: Talk Me Down





	

Josh’s life seemed to move to a different beat than everyone else. It was slower. It was more dramatic. It was more emotional. 

His footsteps were in sync with that beat as he began to walk. 

His apartment wasn’t too far from the pier, where the murky waters of the shore were waiting for him.

He had made this trip a dozen times during the middle of the night, but tonight, he was sure that this was his final walk. 

He wanted Tyler to be walking with him, his encouraging voice telling him that this wasn't the answer. He wanted to see his face again, see his smile. He wanted to see his brown eyes and his crooked teeth. He wanted to hear him sing. He wanted to live with him again. 

But it was over two years ago when Josh got that fatal call. And he collapsed to the floor in sobs, screaming, pleading, because something had to be wrong. They must have called the wrong person. They weren’t talking about his Tyler. 

But as he stood over the water, barely able to breathe, he knew that maybe this decision was wrong as well, but it was too tempting. 

Too tempting, he thought finally.


End file.
